Beginning Of A Family
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Mrs. Parker meets the man of her dreams.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I think I remember hearing that Mrs. Parker was the head of Security. I'm not sure if Mrs. Parker's parents are still alive because they never said. In this fic her parents are alive. I'm also not sure if Mrs. Parker had her Inner Sense when she had the twins. I know she had it with Ethan, but I'm not sure with the twins.

Beginning Of A Family

Zero is the number of mystery an hour with no friend.

Sometimes it's the beginning sometimes it's the end.

Catherine smiled as her Fiancé Mr. Parker gave her a kiss and sat down. They were getting married this week and she couldn't wait. She loved Mr. Parker with her whole heart. She wanted to start a family with this man. She extended her arm and laid her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

The first time that she had seen him she knew that he was the one for her. She began talking to him and he talked back to her. They had decided to go on a date and it took off from there. She was the head of security at the Centre. She had first seen him when she was walking in the hall and saw Mr. Parker come out of his office.

The sun was shining and she could hear the birds singing. She stretched and yawned as she woke up. Today was her wedding day and she was excited. She threw the covers away from her and got up. She quickly made her way towards the kitchen and started breakfast. She smiled as she looked outside. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was beautiful.

Today she would become Mrs. Catherine Parker and she couldn't be more excited. After breakfast she went to her room and started getting dressed. She looked at her beautiful white wedding dress as she opened the closet. She had to do a few errands before it was time for her to get the dress and go to the Church.

She got home and went inside. She heard a car drive up and she looked outside and smiled. It was her Mom and she was there to help her get ready for the big day. She threw open the door and made her way towards the car and hugged her Mom.

They took the wedding gown to the Church and went into the Bride's room. Before she went inside she looked around for her soon to be husband, but he wasn't there.

"He's in with your Dad in the Groom's room."

She smiled at her Mom and both of them walked inside the room. She put the wedding dress on the hook and then took it out of the dress bag. She was glad that she had gotten this one. She had tried on a lot of Wedding Dresses, but this was the one she really loved. After today she would put it back into the bag and hang it up and save it if she had a daughter. She smiled at that thought. She wanted children.

Her Mom helped her with her dress and zipped it up. She looked into the mirror and looked at her dress. She smiled, as she looked at her Mom and her Mom smiled back. There was a knock on the door and her Mom went to answer it. It was her Dad at the door. It was almost time. She took one more look and walked out of the room.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Dad."

The Wedding March sounded and both father and daughter walked down the Isle. Her Dad gave her away and went to go sit by his wife.

She ran her hand over her belly. She was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl and she couldn't be more excited. Her husband couldn't be more excited too. It seemed like all he did was work, but that was okay. She had brought a few baby clothes when she knew she was having a boy and a girl.

She made her way first to her daughter's room and then to her son's room. Both of them had cribs, changer and even had decorations on the walls. Her babies were going to be loved. She couldn't wait to meet them. She walked back to the living room and sat down.

She again rubbed her tummy. "Soon my little one's." She fell asleep on the couch. When she awoke she went to the kitchen to get something to drink and then start dinner.

When Mr. Parker came home he put his hand on her stomach and felt a kick of one of the twins and smiled. They talked as they had their dinner.

She held her baby girl in her arms. First she counted her toes and fingers and then snuggled her. She was perfect and she was beautiful. Her son was born stillborn and she was saddened that her son had died. She had to be strong for her little girl. She put the little girl in her crib. Her husband was there smiling down at his newborn daughter. She smiled at him and then down to her child. This was the beginning of their new little family.

The End


End file.
